


amongst the clouds.

by lannistering



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Greek Mythology - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 15:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannistering/pseuds/lannistering
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olympian/Greek AU; Cersei as the god of love and Jaime as the god of war. For Fran's prompt at the yescon meme!</p>
            </blockquote>





	amongst the clouds.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [houselannister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/houselannister/gifts).



The mortals say the earthquakes come from the gods quarreling, an epic battle of wills beyond strength and imagination of the human mind. Jaime and Cersei know better, his thrusts inside her matching the shifting of the earth’s crust. Cersei quivers when she thinks how fearful they’ll be, all running amok and gathering their trivial belongings as if that will save them from their inevitable doom. She likes to watch the aftermath; it helps her enjoy her own immortality.

The gods are all spiteful, none more than Jaime in the wake of her infidelity or Cersei in the wake of his rage. But it’s what they’re meant for and so it repeats in an eternal circle of struggle and grief, climaxing in a reunion unmatched by anything a human has ever seen.

He’ll never understand why she sleeps with anything even mildly attractive when she has him; she’ll never understand why he begins endless battles with gods or men for it. It all began that way, even if Jaime was unwilling to admit it, when they were naught but figments of their parents’ imagination. They all, brothers and sisters, show various talents, separate and unique to each other. Jaime discovered his when he found their younger brother Lancel mounting his beloved.

The legend goes that he struck him so hard with his father’s lightning bolt that he fell from the sky, determined to walk amongst the living as a hollow shell of the god he’d once been. They call him a seer now, or a Fate, Jaime can’t be bothered to remember.

And it hadn’t been a lightning bolt – it had been his brother’s hammer, fashioned for craftsmanship – but the mortals so rarely got the details right.

Now he’s grown a reputation, a title even.

He embraces it because it causes fear, both amongst his lessers and his peers. And what could be more powerful than fear? Their father taught them that from the beginning, before he knew anything other than the rapture that was Cersei’s body.

Cersei is caught ceaselessly between flattery and outrage, now a perfect example. When it’s all said and done he likes to claim her, even if his tongue and teeth will leave no marks. She’s the only one who will fight back, the only one who matches him at every turn. Of course his blows are different when they’re directed at her; they’re needy, possessive, not blows at all.

A god should not need, a god should not want for naught, but he does.

Maybe he’s not a god at all, maybe he’s a sad reflection of her in her glory as she floats above the clouds, suspended and pinched against his form. Maybe he was made to avenge her wrongs and her to give purpose to his rage. Jaime loves the thrill, at any rate. Never does he lose and seldom does he draw; it’s given him a natural confidence beyond what is tolerable for most. A force to be reckoned with with both a hammer and a blade, Jaime wonders why anyone even bothers to touch his sister.

Then he remembers the swell of her breasts, the oasis of her mouth, the warmth of her cunt and easily ponders how anyone could ever resist her.

It makes for an interesting game of cat and mouse anyway, one Cersei seems intent never to give up. She likes to know he’d do anything for her and Jaime’s enjoys far too much the effect it has on her libido. It makes this better for him despite the strain, when they’re coupled and she rides him in hours of bliss. Without the limitations of human bodies they stay suspended like that in time until they’re summoned, separated once again to join later in quarrels that shake the earth /and the heavens/.

“Might you ever try to contain that jealousy of yours, lover?” /Lover/, he repeats in his thoughts, mulling over it as if it’s an uncooked piece of meat. It’s vague, impersonal, and has him gripping her hips with a forceful hold. “As soon as you’ve closed those legs, sister.” She slaps him but that’s not her forte – she was built for love and caresses.

Jaime easily overpowers her and wrestles their forms into a tangled mess. Somehow the grip ends up looking graceful and twined like a single organism, his hard where hers is soft. Maybe they’d be stronger that way, he thinks – as one. Maybe they’d be strong enough to defeat their father, to defeat them all. “You wouldn’t like me that way,” he nips her earlobe, unwilling to part from her even if the Titans were released from their pit. Cersei admires him for the strength she does not have, for the power she can achieve through him.

“No, no I wouldn’t,” she purrs, finally relenting with her fingers in his golden, shining hair.


End file.
